The sky Is Not The Limit
by Purple-Eyes Gray Dragon
Summary: After running away from an evil corporation named Dragon Corp., the three runaways find sanctuary in Domino City. However, they're being pursued by daily, and need to keep their identity a secret. Love finds them in their first day in Domino City High School, something they were forbidden to feel since children. The question is to keep running or confront them? KaibaxOC JoeyxOC
1. Expect the Unexpected

It was like any other day except me and my best friends were moving away this time for good from Moscow, Russia to our new home in Domino City, Japan. We were all raised in the same orphanage somewhere in Russia, but according to our birth parents we weren't close to being Russian like the other kids. Unlike myself, Kisara knew she her parents were somewhere in France, rich and not caring their daughter was starving in an orphanage in Russia. We all had selfish parents and we soon learned to care for one and other as a true family that was never given to us. Adena and Kisara were my only family now. We made a vow that when we were turn eighteen we would move to Domino City, but something made us go a bit early a year in fact. Three seventeen year olds moving to Domino city, the place where we knew we could finally fit in: a place meant for three girls like us.

"We are now right above Domino City, and will soon be landing ladies and gentlemen," announced the airplane loudspeaker. My neck was sore from sleeping upright on the airplane chair. I could see Adena and Kisara were already awake across from me, and talking like little girls

"Look Adena, Nikkia finally woke up!" giggled Kisara. Her blonde messy hair wasn't that messy since we slept outside the orphanage eight years ago. The things kids do when they're nearly starving.

"I can see that Kisara, miss sleeping beauty got me scared that she'll never wake up ," her ruby eyes flashed sarcasm and her lips formed a perfect sneer. If there was somebody I knew that could lie to save her life it was Adena... trust me I know.

"Well what do you expect I take advantages of sleep when I can," I whispered signaling that everyone around us were still sleeping and some looked crossed with Adena and Kisara. Suddenly I felt the airplane landing on the platform . We were finally on land, on Domino City. We made it. Going down the stairs with my old backpack on my shoulders felt like I was leaving all of my problems in Russia.

"So I guess we need a taxi, says here on this map that this apartment were staying in; is across town twenty miles away,"Her ruby eyes were downcasted on the floor probably already calculating how much money we had left. We had spent all of our accumulated money of the past ten years for these third class tickets.

"Don't worry we'll think of something soon to earn money but for the meantime we need to use this money to get across Domino City before the sunset goes down" I said strongly, Adena just nodded, Kisara looked hopeless, "Everything is going to be fine , let's get a taxi and head to our new home." They lifted their heads, looked at each other, and walked to the taxi center a front of the airport. We got in the taxi and drove off twenty miles to our new home in Domino city.

" Look Nikkia!, there's our new school: Domino City High School," Kisara said excitedly, " Do you think I'll have a class with Seto Kaiba?" Before I could answer her Adena blurted out:

"I highly doubt he'll even notice you Kisara." Kisara gave her an angry stare with her blue sky eyes.

" Don't worry Kisara I'm sure he'll remember your name the first time he hears it." I commented proudly then faced Adena, " How about you Adena?"

" What about me, Nikkia?"

"I'm just saying Adena, that maybe you're hoping to see someone in this town …. maybe a duelist?" I strongly hinted at the last word.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adena responded, but I known her for years that she was lying by her small smile on her lips. The taxi gave a jolt on the stop sign then drove near a wrecked apartment. We gave the taxi driver his pay and walked up to our apartment. We knocked on the door printed B14 a shirtless man came outside with a cigarette on his lips and looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned angrily. We looked at eachother frightened and I then asked " We're looking for this apartment B14?" He took the piece of pared and let out a small oily laugh, " This here says B19 trust me I know Ms. Viera's handwriting ." We bowed and said thank you. We were glad that our apartment was another floor above. We knocked this time on B19 and were greeted by an old kind woman. She was short with fading blonde hair with soft pink cheeks.

"I've been expecting you дракон гонщиков, dragon riders" said the old woman with no accent whatsoever. Adena and Kisara looked at me puzzled at what the old woman said.

"Да, мы здесь, чтобы узнать пути гонщиков дракона. Мы бежали из России, чтобы стать драконом всадников, пожалуйста, помогите нам, мудрым" I said. ( And for those of you who can't read russian like myself she said "Yes we are here to learn the ways of dragon riders. We fled from Russia to become dragon riders please help us, wise one") I bowed and told my friends to do the same.

"Very well young ones, you shall live here in this humble home … for free," She stopped because we all gasped at the luck we just had , " However you must study to learn the ways of a dragon rider or else you shall be asked to leave.. Do you understand?" We all nodded and she gave me the keys. She told us to rise and that next week at 8:00 pm we would have "dragon riding" lessons.

When she left, Adena started to laugh " Wow I never met such a crazy loca woman like her before, seriously Nikkia how did you even contacted her?'

I looked at her angrily and said " She is not crazy just telling the truth, be grateful she is not charging us rent ,now go to sleep we have to register for school tomorrow." School... around the best duelists in the world in one school. I would definitely fit in.


	2. Get off my back!

** Nikkia's POV **

I woke up on the old sofa with the television on. I could hear Kisara was already taking a shower, and Adena was probably still asleep just waiting for me to wake her up. I got up and walked to their small bedroom. I was right. Adena was snoring under her pillow. Kisara came out of the bathroom brushing her snow-white hair. I could see she had cut her own hair to make hair bangs. Now her bangs were shadowing her blue eyes. I touched my own long silver hair. Don't ask I don't know exactly why my hair is silver, but I swear my hair is naturally grey and not because I'm old. I mean for heaven's sake I am just seventeen year old.

"Aren't you going to dye your hair ?"

"Why?,... Dou you think I should?" I worried and quickly touched my hair. Kisara just shrugged and said " I don't think having silver hair is normal."

"Oh, shut up Kisara," Adena suddenly sat straight up on the bed and looked a little annoyed, "You're beautiful white hair isn't that normal either." She nodded and realized what Adena just said was in fact true.

"I actually might I always wondered how I would look like as a brunette,but we don't have time right now."  
Kisara looked at me amazed at my stupidity and she dragged me to the bathroom. Ten to fifteen minutes later I was a brunette. I have no idea how she did that. My hair looked like sweet chocolate, and my purple eyes shined for the first time with happiness.

"Your welcome Siss," Kisara winked at me. Adena was waiting at the door, she couldn't stop staring at my hair.  
"You know we only have twenty minutes to walk to school now because Kisara just HAD to dye your hair," Adena tried to looked annoyed, but her smile completely gave away her reapproach. We all started to go down the stairs and across the streets to school. When we got there, we saw everyone had uniforms and we were wearing the same clothes of yesterday. Girls pointed at us and whispered to their friends, then their friends laughed hysterically. We slowly but gradually made it to the main office.

The secretary had red short hair with black rimmed glasses. She looked mean but ended up being nicer than she looked. We met all of our counselors , in order for us to get our schedules. We were then given the same uniforms we saw outside. I couldn't wait to see Adena in the blue skirt. She hated skirts because she always felt she needed to be in her best manners. Kisara looked stunning in her walked around. We were all very quiet until Kisara started to talk.  
"Hey you guys think we should walk around by ourselves for a moment?" Kisara muttered, then looked at our surprised faces. She never liked being by herself.. EVER. "I just need all of this," She was gesturing the hallways, " to settle in ."

"Sure Kisara," both Adena and I responded at the same time. Kisara gave a small smile and kept walking .  
"I never thought this day would come Nikkia that," Adena paused and looked at me intently, " That we wouldn't had to worry about getting fed anymore or having to hide our books." "If you want to take a tour by yourself Adena you can, if Kisara can do it , so can I," I gently responded. She hugged me and walked the opposite side that Kisara went. So I was a loner in the middle of the hallway, I never thought how much I truly cared for my friends.

"Hey you lost or something?" A boy asked a front of me. He was tall and had spiked up brown hair near his forehead.

"No I'm good , but thanks anyway," I smiled shyly. Yep I seriously haven't talked to a guy for a long time, since maybe I was eleven.

"Well if you ever need anything , My name is Tristan," He said with his hands on his head and giving a goofy smile.

"I'm sure I'll remember," I said bluntly and walked away. Then I heard the bell rang and went back where he was standing ."Okay maybe you can help me by telling me where my first class is."

He grabbed my schedule and smiled, " I can help you with that, because we have the same class." He winked at me, and I seriously wished I hadn't asked him at all. He walked me to a classroom and even opened the door. I tried to sneak past the teacher to an empty desk ,but she caught me.  
"Well it looks we have yet another new student in the class please introduce yourself,miss.." the teacher was trailing them motioned at me to announce my name .

"My name is Nikkia Barcha, and I traveled from Russia to study here in Domino City," I completed her sentence. I stopped and the teacher faced me and asked, " Very interesting do you miss Russia, what was your favorite thing to do in Russia?'  
"I don't really miss Russia, because my two best friends, whom I can practically call my sisters came with me," I responded, " I probably have to say my favorite thing to do in Russia was talking to my friends."

"You mean our two new students over there?" The teacher asked. For the first time I saw Adena and Kisara in the back row of the classroom a little awkward now that the class was staring at them.

"Yes, " I said the word slowly. Then the teacher pointed me to sit next to Adena. I was walking to my desk avoiding everyone's stare, that I almost tripped over a boy's backpack. I looked down to apologize to the boy when I saw his tri-colored hair and noticed that it was THE Yugi Moto. I almost squealed with joy, but I restrained any expression of happiness. I walked on and sat on my desk. The teacher continued her lesson on the history of the French Revolution. I was seriously hoping for something more interesting than a revolution. All day I just stared at Yugi's unique hair. The class bell rang and I knew today was going to drag on.

Lunch was something I never experienced before, everyone was actually eating and laughing. I got my lunch tray and I got in line. The food was healthy and fresh. I don't know what the people's sighs were all about, they probably never experience almost dying of starvation. I sat on an empty table and waited to see either Kisara or Adena, when suddenly a couple of people sat around me.

"I'm just saying Tea that I don't need to practice Duel Monsters everyday, I was a runner up in the Duelist Kingdom wasn't I?" A boy with puffy blonde hair said.

"I guess so Joey, but you still need to practice if you ever want to defeat Kaiba right?" A girl with short brown hair said, then she faced Yugi and asked, " Please Yugi tell him he needs to practice before tomorrow's duel with Kaiba." I could see Yugi was given the choice to either upset Joey or anger the girl even more.

" Joey you do need to practice, Kaiba isn't an easy duel, and this might be your chance to finally defeat him," Yugi said nicely and gently, but his tone told me he was afraid of what Joey's reaction might be.

"You're right Tea and Yugi, I do need to practice, but I need to work on my project for motors class," Joey complained, " But I guess I'll practice a little , maybe later at Yugi maybe your house?" Yugi nodded reassuringly. Then Yugi looked at me which made everyone at the table look at me. There was an awkward silence, and the gang waited for someone to talk.

"So, umm Nikkia is it?" Tea asked me and waited for me to nodd, " How long have you been sitting here?"

"Probably five or ten minutes," I responded flatly, then I searched the cafeteria for Kisara and Adena. I saw there were sitting in the back table with Kaiba, probably the only table with peace. I got up and Tea said, " Oh, you don't have to leave."

"No It's really okay I just rather be with my friends if you don't mind," I responded with no emotion. I walked to the back table.

** Kisara's POV **

I and Adena had PE together and headed off to eat our first cafeteria lunch. I saw Kaiba walking by himself and settle at the back table with his laptop turned on.  
"Kisara?!" Someone nudged me, I saw Adena's worried red eyes , "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just wonderin where I should apply for a job," I looked up and saw her calculating stare, " I am not that fragile Adena, and I don't want to be a burden to you or Nikkia. I could get a job and help you guys with buying groceries, remember we're in this together."

" I don't think Nikkia is going to like that," Adena started, " I can't imagine you working in a fast food place or in a construction site. You're meant for a job as a secretary or something in an office. You're smarter than both of us Kisara."

"Then I'll apply for a job in an office, or maybe a job in Kaiba Corp.,"I said timidly. Adena stopped and stared into my eyes.

"Why would you work for Kaiba Corp.? Honestly Kisra do you think it's easy working for someone like Seto Kaiba? I heard he fires people for no good reason, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I thought you said I wouldn't get hurt in an office," was all I could say.

"You know I meant that I didn't wanted you to get heart-broken," Adena sighed.

" I guess, but look Adena," I gestured around me. There was no empty table, and the only table that had some room for us was the back table. That table was where Kaiba was sitting. Adena groaned and made me promised that I wouldn't talk to him. When we sat down I was hoping he would at least look at me but he was so focused on his laptop. Adena opened her milk carton, and drummed her fingers impatiently .

"Where is Nikkia?" She whispered. I shrugged my shoulders and took a quick glance at Kaiba's hair. It was so perfect. Adena drummed her fingers even louder. That made Kaiba look at us .

"If you would please stop making that noise I'm trying to work on something," He gritted through his teeth, "I already hate that you're sitting on my table anyway, so don't get me even more irritated."

Adena smirked, " Oh of course how could I have forgotten my manners Mr. Kaiba, sir." I pulled on Adena's shirt and told her to shut up.

"Next time raven hair, remember your place," Kaiba said. This time though I got mad. Nobody tells us to know our place, nobody.

"We do know our place, but I guess you don't," I gave him my best angry stare.

"Well, well, well, How's lunch everybody?" Someone said behind us . I turned around and saw Nikkia finally here. Nikkia always came at the best time possible. "Because I got this really crunchy red apple, and this day cannot get better." She bit on the apple and some the juiced dripped from her lips.

"My lunch was ruined thanks for asking," Adena groaned, but of course she was happy that Nikkia finally came. Nikkia Hugged her and sat down. She looked across the table and saw the irritated Kaiba. She raised her eyebrow at me, and I pointed at Adena.

"What were you thinking Adena?" Nikkia hoarsely asked, " You should know you manners, to not get on people's bad sides." Nikkia always acted like the most mature one from the group. I guess I am like the little sister and adena was the older sister who is suppose to protect me from bullies and according to Adena Kaiba was a bully. Adena didn't respond and just continued to drink her milk. I took a quick glance at Kaiba's cold stare at his laptop. I couldn't resist to give a small smile to myself.

** Adena's POV **

I was done trying to help Kisara to get out of her stupid girly crush on the sooo awesome Seto Kaiba. I was glad lunch was over and I could go to my Motors Class by myself. I entered the building that said " Motors Class" I walked in and saw the teacher sitting on his desk. I walked over to him, and his face expressed amusement.

"I thought I never see a girl in my motors class." He rubbed his glasses with his shirt, smiled, and put his hands behind his back. I faced the desks and saw what he said was true. I was the only girl in this class, but somehow I actually felt comfortable. I didn't feel intimidated, but felt determined to be better than all the guys in this class. He told me to sit down on the back table. I saw two guys there laughing and talking. I sat on the stool and saw the cylinders of a motorcycle on the table. The two boys looked at me and gaped.

"Wow Joey there's a girl in this class!" They brunette exclaimed stupidly.

"Shut up Tristan, you act like you never seen a girl before," Joey looked embarrassed of his friend, "Sorry, my name Is Joey, Joey Wheeler, and this here is Tristan." The brunette gave a goofy smile. I smiled for the first time that day.

"My name is Adena , Adena Kuznetsov Armour, I'm from Russia," I rehearsed.

"Oh, I remember you from my morning history class!" Joey gave me his hand, and I shook it. " So are you russian , because you have no russian accent," Joey started, " You are fluent in japanese."

"umm.. I guess I am, I have a russian last name, but I'm not sure," I said and then regretted it, "It's a long story." Joey seem to understand and let things as that.

"So are you russian or not ?" Tristan wanted to continue. Joey smacked him on the back of his head and told him angrily, " Don't you know she doesn't want to say her whole life history, so just drop it Tristan!" I smiled and mouthed a thank you at Joey. The class went on and I wrote my notes on the cylinder's mechanisms in a motorcycle. Towards the end of the class, Mr. Yamamoto let us talk.

"So AKA , what made you take this class?" Joey asked me thoughtfully.

"AKA?"

"You know AKA; Adena Kuznetsov Armour."

I couldn't believe he already gave me a nickname. " Oh, I always loved motorcycles, and I love riding them too," I said dreamingly. He raised his eyebrow,and looked disbelief.

"Your ride motorcycles?" He asked in disbelief, "That's awesome ! The next thing you'll say is that you play Duel Monsters too!" Just when I was to respond, the class bell rang. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I got nervous. I will never let a guy hurt me again, no matter how nice he looks, I couldn't. I grabbed my bag and exited the classroom feeling rejuvenated, that was something I wouldn't tell Kisara or Nikkia. They wouldn't stop mocking me that I had a crush on a guy. Besides, I had to protect Kisara from Kaiba, who would surely break her heart. I has to think of her heart before mine, it was for the best.


	3. When We Separate

** Kisara's POV**

I was done trying to reason with Adena, I was going to fill out my application to work for Kaiba Corp. and there was nothing she could do to stop me. I was a front of the big building with the words KC on them, and I felt intimidated. I took a big breath and I opened the door, or maybe a portal. Everyone inside seem busy people were going up the elevator or waiting impatiently in some chairs. There was desk in the middle of big room. I walked towards the desk still feeling like I didn't belong here. " Um Excuse miss but do you know where I..." I started to say to the woman with some headphones set. She peered through her glasses below me and my school backpack.

"Good are you here for the open job interviews for the floor duelists for the duel disk project?" She was typing something on her computer. I was dumbfounded, I only came here for a simple application not for a real interview yet. "Well are you or not?" The woman asked irritated , she was still typing on her computer, " If you're not, there are plenty more people that.."

"Nope, I did came here for that job interview," I gave my biggest reassured smile. She looked at me and sneered. She gave me some sort of contract and made a gesture to sign it. When I finished signing the piece of paper, she reached for a folder on her desk, and stamped the cover of the folder.

"If you think you're ready; fine with me," She swiftly gave me the vanilla folder and pointed to the middle hallway, "The job interviews are that way down hall , then you'll see an elevator, take the elevator to the bottom floor. You'll arrive to the dueling floor, then you'll see a wide door across the hall, open the door and that's where job interview will be to be really specific. Anymore questions?"

I was already confused but forced myself to nod cooly. I took the folder and went down the hall. I saw a person pushing a mail cart out of an elevator. I rushed for the closing elevator and got in. I pushed down the bottom floor button and started to hum. I never really did liked elevators. The elevator stopped and the door opened. I walked out and quickly saw the door the secretary mentioned. This doors was not hard to miss, it looked like a laboratory door. I took a quick glance through the small circular window and saw people, mostly guys with their duel disks out. I walked in and I got a bunch of glances, it was like school all over again. I approached a balding man in a tuxedo and guessed he was the one giving their interview.

"I came here for the job interview.." I started to say. He took my vanilla folder and nodded. His assistant gave me a duel disk.

"Well, do you have a duel deck?" He asked me seriously. I unzipped my school bag and took out my duel deck and showed it to him. He took it and quickly scanned my deck and nodded. He pointed to go in the line.

"You just made it, we were about to start without you,"Someone whispered. I saw it was a little boy with jet black hair. I also saw his violet eyes. That was when I knew I was talking to Mokuba Kaiba. He gave me a small friendly smile. The balding man was getting ready speak.

"You all came here for this specific job, a job to work for Kaiba Corp.. But this not just any job this job is for the biggest gaming technology company in the world. If you get this much honored job in the dueling floor for the Duel Disk Project, You will not only make Kaiba Corp. a better company, but you will be confident that you can do any other job." I felt like he was doing a prep speech before we were going to war. I could see everyone was either wishing they didn't came or that he would stop talking.

It turned out that our so called "Job Interview" was actually dueling for the job! I was so annoyed. Especially after my tenth win. My Fairy deck could beat anyone, even Adena's Red Eyes Black Dragon deck. In the end me and six other people ; all guys got the dueling job. We were each given a dueling floor I.D. I looked awesome in my picture. If only I could get my hands on a Blue-eyes white dragon, that would complete my deck.

** Nikkia's POV**

I was worried because both Adena nor Kisara were back from their job hunts. I seriously wish they weren't doing bad things again. You seriously can't expect what you get when you combine a Techie and an Assassin together in a "job hunt". I was boiling some rice that was in the pantry Ms. Viera left us. She was a nice lady, even if she was a little crazy. I was scared it was almost ten o'clock , and they weren't here yet. I turned off the stove. I took out a photograph from my tattered bag , I traveled with on the airplane. The photograph was of all three of us in the orphanage. Nikkia was wearing her Assassin uniform and Kisara was wearing her Techie uniform. Funny how the orphanage wanted us to know so much when we were only eight. I always knew they were testing us , since I was alive.

I noticed how they will ask us questions, then would wait for our reply and write it out down on the clipboard. I guess I was never athletic enough to be placed in the Assassin uniform or smart enough to be placed in the Techie uniform, or beautiful enough to be placed in the Merchandise section. I always belonged in the Undeclared section, unknown to any talents. I was glad we decided to run away from Dragon Corporation, the publicly known Orphanage. They couldn't force me to gain control of Dragon Corporation, I wouldn't be nearly strong enough to run it. I was too scared to tell Adena and Kisara that the real reason why we left Dragon Corporation was because I didn't wanted to run the company. I lied and told them that they were going to "recycle" me. That's what they do with all the Undeclared section, recycle them, and hope their offsprings will be smarter or more beautiful than their mother.

** Adena's POV**

I was pissed off at Kisara, that ungrateful ...ugh I still can't cuss her out. I punched the street wall. Nikkia will kill me; it was almost ten, and I still didn't had a job. I looked at a store window and saw my reflection. I looked like a harmless hobo at first glance, but if you would stare into my eyes you could see I could twist your neck off. I was almost a full fledged assassin when we ran away. I saw a group of kids arguing on the street corner. I walked silently to the crowd. I saw by their uniforms that they were from my school. Two of guys were the guys I was sitting next to in my motors class.

"Look here Wheeler, I beat you fair and square, so turn around and keep whining to your pathetic house," sneered the Asshole.

"Oh yah! Rich boy, I still think you cheated !"Joey replied angrily. Kaiba just sneered, that made Joey even more mad, " I'll beat you tomorrow at our official duel you hear? and next time I won't let you cheat!"

"I don't need to cheat to beat a mutt like you," Kaiba said huskily. I was just standing there and nobody in the group even felt I was there.

"Come on Joey save your breath, you have tomorrow," Tristan offered nicely and gave Kaiba a quick cold stare. He turned Joey around, and Joey faced me. He looked surprised , then the whole group stared at me questionably.

"I guess Russians like to eavesdrop a lot,"Tea humored, but I took quick offense.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said hauntingly.

"Nothing, it was just a joke, because Nikkia sat on our table and listened to our whole conversation today at lunch," Tea was quick to respond. I shook my head disapprovingly. Kaiba's limo was here and he drifted a rich jerk."What a jerk huh?" Tea read my mind. I tried not look surprised and just shrugged my shoulders and started to walk away. Joey got my arm.

"Where are you going? The fellas and me are getting some pizza right now wanna come?"Joey asked nicely and flashed a smile. Just then two guys came running to us and snatched Tea's bag. The two guys started to laugh and celebrate too fast. They didn't even knew who hit them, pun unintended. They got up slowly and looked at Joey. The gang started to laugh at the fact that a girl knocked them down to the ground.

"You think it's funny blonde?" Joey looked scared of these two buff guys with black clothes.

"I'm not , and by the way it was me who knocked you two down to the concrete floor," I looked at them teasingly. They looked at each other and started to laugh. I got them by the necks , slammed their heads together, and knocked them out. Seriously\ some guys still can't believe that girls can't beat them down. Well I showed them all right. I looked at the gang , and I saw fear in their eyes.

"What a night ,I need to go home and rest," I yawned fakely, I gave Tea's bag back. I turned around and started to briskly walk away. I could feel the gang's confused and bewildered faces behind my head. I was a freak, Joey will never like the real me, never.

** Kisara's POV**

Aww.. man! Nikkia is going to kill me! I was late from my job interview. I was a front of the door not knowing how to tell her that I got a job in Kaiba Corp. I was scared that she would get as mad as Adena, but I finally got the guts to open the door. I saw Nikkia was busy in the kitchen chopping some carrots. I saw that she was scared. She looked at me and her was glad I was home.

"You don't happen to know where Adena is do you?" She asked, I could swear she looked so old in that moment. I shook my head and Nikkia's face fell to weariness.  
"Okay, then I guess we'll have to eat dinner without her," She started to place dishes on the small round table. I fell on the hard small wooden chair. She sat down and I tried to restrain my surprise when i saw my dish only contained boiled rice and some carrots.

"I know, but I promise we'll get more food tomorrow. I found a job as a seamstress in some store down the street. It's not far from here,"Nikkia explained spooning her rice around the dish. She delicately put her spoon of rice in her mouth and swallowed. I did not wanted to eat boiled rice, it was reminding me of the orphanage. I heard the door open and saw Adena bustle inside. She went into the bathroom and I heard the door lock .Nikkia got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Where have you been?" Nikkia weakly asked. Adena did not answer but just sighed impatiently. Adena opened the door.

"I was around town looking for a job, why?"

"I have been waiting for you since six o'clock, do you know what time it is?"  
I quickly glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight.

"I'm so sorry mom, but I'm not eating that shit!" Adena locked herself again. Nikkia sat down on her chair again. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. I wanted to console her, but Adena was right about the food. She got up and went into the kitchen. I could hear that she was crying. I just wanted the night to be over with.


	4. Challenge, Fight, and Run!

** Nikkia's POV**

I was mad and disappointed in Adena and Kisara. Not because Adena cussed at me, or that Kisara didn't even mentioned at all where she was all night, but because I saw that my life revolved around them not myself. I was sitting outside on a wooden bench. There was a couple hanging out on top of the tree. Another couple was at the bottom eating their lunch. I was sitting on a bench during lunch like a loser. I don't even know why people all sat inside the cafeteria, outside was wonderful. Well, besides seeing all the couples making out. I sighed feeling very alone without my friends, maybe they were hiding something from me like I was to them. I rubbed my arms and tried hard not to cry. I needed to think of myself more and less of them.

After school was over I was just walking to my new job as a seamstress when a small shop caught my eye. A shop named "Kame Game" shop. I had a weird feeling about this shop and decided to go inside and have a small look. I was early anyway. As soon as I placed my foot in, I noticed this shop was dedicated to Duel Monsters. I almost yelped for joy.

"Can I help you with anything mam?" A man said behind the cash register. I didn't knew why he looked so familiar, even the store looked familiar. I decided to answer the old man.

"Um yes Do you have any dragon cards?" I asked hopefully. I really needed to finish my deck. That was something else I hadn't told my friends, I had been that small girl from Russia who was the World Champion when I was twelve. I loved my friends but I couldn't risked them getting in trouble in the orphanage. I mean we were suppose to be studying to be the best technicians or assassin's not duelists. Duel monsters was banned in Dragon Corporation, but it was my only escape from the reality, a risky old man grinned.

"Course I do, Let's see here," The old man walked to a shelf and open a very organized box, " I have a beautiful Luster Dragon, a strong Alexandrite Dragon, a Wattail Dragon, a Rabidragon,a..."

"A rapid dragon or a rabbit dragon?" The old man laughed , and that was when I knew to whom he looked like, or better yet who that person looked like the old man.

" Aren't you Yugi's Grandpa?" I asked almost breathless.

"Yeah, He is," Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Yugi and his friends there. I blushed like a tomato.

"Hello Grandpa," Yugi said happily, " Hi Nikkia!" He tried to remove the awkward silence, but I could see Tea grew jealous.

"Hi Yugi," I said acknowledging his presence.

"So Nikkia," Yugi's Grandpa started again, " Do you want this Rapidragon?" He was showing me the card. "Um no thanks I already have lots of strong dragon cards in my deck, so maybe the Luster Dragon instead."

He nodded and told me the price, and I gave him the money. I could sense the gang was looking at my every move. I saw my watch and saw I was late to work. Ugh.. Well there goes my first job, fired. I couldn't believe it, and the lady even told me not come late or she would fire me on the spot. I turned around and saw that the gang were whispering among themselves.

"So, Nikkia do you play Duel Monsters?" Joey said stupidly. Tea nudged him hard. "Okay maybe that was a stupid question, but hey no hurt in seeing if she was a duelist or not." I was glad they didn't recognized who I was.

"So what about it Nikkia you wanna duel or what?" Joey foolishly challenged me. He didn't knew what he put himself into.

** Kisara's POV**

Did I feel bad that I ditched Nikkia during lunch? Actually no. I don't know why maybe it was because I didn't wanted her to ask me where I was last night. I was walking to elevator and when I stepped in, I felt that I was going far away. I put on the duel floor I.D and became someone else, someone with strength, someone who could defend herself. I pushed the door open and the six other guys that were hired yesterday. They all had their duel disks out and were scanning their decks.

"Attention floor duelists!" Announced the bald man, "Today Mr. Kaiba himself will be here to examine each and single one of you on how well you strategize your deck during a duel. Each one of you have been randomly selected to duel. I hope you do not embarrass me or yourself today." He looked at me during his last sentence. I was hoping myself, that I wasn't going to be humiliated a front of Seto. " Irou Han against Shiro Sangan, Harry Saber against Mizu Pon, and finally Erokin Worm against Gearfried Katana. Any more questions?"

"Yeah I have a question who will I duel?" I asked really pissed off. He looked like this was no big thing.

"I guess you don't have to prove yourself then, how lucky for you," He said nonchalantly. The we heard the door open , and saw both Kaiba brothers walk in the lab. Mokuba looked excited while Seto looked bored.

"I hope you don't pay them for doing nothing Mr. Baldwing," Seto sneered at the bald man, apparently his name was Mr. Baldwing, " I don't want my precious time, and you should know by now that my time is worth much more than twenty years of yours."

"Yes sir," He stuttered and then faced us," Please Duelists start dueling like I showed you to." The six guys quickly went to their dueling spots and started to duel. I sat down in a chair and took off my duel disk. I was no longer angry, but bored and disappointed that I wasn't going to show Seto my dueling . Baldwing showed Seto and Mokuba to some chairs. Mokuba was sitting next to me.

"So aren't you going to duel?" He asked innocently.

"She can't mokuba Mr Bald Man there didn't hired enough duelists for her to duel," Seto replied before I could. I nodded and sighed. I would've been so nervous if I wasn't so bored. When the duelists either won or were defeated Mr. Baldwing tried to search Seto's face for satisfaction or disappointment.

"Mr. Baldwing why didn't this one here duel?' Seto said instead with no emotion.

"Um because Sir ..Mr Kaiba sir.. I thought she didn't wanted to duel today and because … um because...there is not enough people for her to duel with... yes that's it sir Mr. Kaiba sir..." Baldwing stammered through his huge explanation.

"That's your problem, I came here to examine ALL the duelists not some," Kaiba said fearfully.

"Yes sir I understand, but they guys are already tired, and well.."

Kaiba rose his hand and Baldwing stopped talking immediately.

"I'll duel her myself," He announced and looked at my eyes. I nodded confidently. I followed him to the dueling area, and put on my duel disk. "All right Let's duel!" We drew our cards. "Okay you're up Kisara!"

I was shocked he knew my name, but did not let him see my confused face and said proudly, 'Thanks Kaiba, Really do appreciate it." I had in my hand : Call of The Haunted, Pot of Greed, Monster Reborn, Shining Angel, Marshmallon. I put my hand on my deck and hoped I drew the card I needed. I drew.

"I activate my spell card Pot Of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards !" I announced. I drew two cards they were Victoria, and Magic Cylinder. "All right Kaiba, I set down a monster and one card down and end my turn."

"All right Kisara, hope you got good enough cards to withstand my deck" He drew, and I couldn't tell from his expression if he got what he was hoping for. "I summon my Lord of Dragons in face up attack position then I play the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragons. I then summon my two Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack my dragons!"

"Not so fast Kaiba! I'm no ameture! I activate my trap card :Magic Cylinder!" I yelled proudly. He didn't winced or even cared, maybe it was because his dragon was still intact.

"Why you look so surprised? I thought you said you weren't an ameture? Everyone knows, will be maybe everyone except for Wheeler and you that while Lord of Dragons is out, my dragons cannot be targeted by spells, traps, or card effects. So like I said before, Attack my Dragons!"

I could've laughed when I saw his face when it was my Marshmallon.

"You just attacked my M-"

"I know what I just attacked! That pathetic little fluff than shouldn't even be in any non-amateur's deck!"

" Oh yeah?! that fluff ball just caused you to loses 1000 life points and it can't be destroyed by battle either!"  
"You'll pay for that! I end my turn."

I drew my card and smiled. " I set down and end my turn!"

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode, then I used my shield crush to destroy your Marshmallon!" Kaiba roared, " Blue eyes attack!"

"Not too fast Kaiba, I activate my Threatening Roar, so now you can't attack this turn!" Kaiba just sneered and ended his turn.

"I draw and set down this card faced down and I also set two more cards faced down and end my turn."

"Whenever you want to forfeit I'll understand.." Kaiba tried to intimidate me, " I tribute my Kaiser Sea Horse, and because of it's special ability it can be used as TWO sacrifices! I summon my third Blue Eyes then I'll attack!" However once again a face down monster was a Marshmallon, so Kaiba had to wait another turn.

"I now play Cost Down! This allows me to tribute my Marshmallon for my Guardian Angel Joan! Now I equip her with Silver Bow And Arrow giving her an extra 300 attack and defense points totaling her to 3100 attack points! Guardian Angel Joan attack Kaiba's Lord of Dragons!" Then I saw his Lord of Dragons destroyed . Kaiba only had 100 life points left.

"I now play my spell card Heavy Storm! Then I use polymerization to fuse all three of my Blue Eyes to summon my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now I equip my dragon with Megamorph! Making my Dragon as strong as 9000 Attack points! Attack Boys!"

Yeah you could just imagine my face when I saw my Guardian destroyed and my life points hit rock bottom. I even felt the force of Kaiba's attack. Kaiba looked satisfied with himself that he defeated me quickly.

"Good duel brother!" Mokuba cheered, but Kaiba looked like it was no big deal. I smiled and felt happy that I actually dueled my Duel Monsters Idol, now all I needed was to meet Russia's Grand champion that was defeated by Kaiba when he became World Champion. The two were probably the same age, I always felt jealousy towards Yulia Nikita Balkov. She had this pretty purple long hair, but nobody knows what happened after she was defeated. Some say she died of depression, however I say she's alive and one day I'm going to say "hi" to her.

** Adena's POV**

I was kicking an empty can on the street. I was mad , mad that I couldn't control my killing reflexes, mad that I scared the gang, mad that I didn't had to wait for Kisara to ruin anything but ruined my chances by myself. I had actually like Joe and his friends but..

"Hey watch it will you!?" I screamed at a blonde girl in her car that almost ran over me.

"You watch it! The light is green for me not for you!" She yelled at me indignantly. I just ignored her and walked on. Well, okay not before gently kicking the can to her car. Okay!, I kicked the can so hard that I made a golf ball indentation to the car. She got off the car, and I ran for my life. The last thing I wanted to was to fight this girl and send her to the hospital. That, and I didn't wanted to go to jail and be dragged back to Dragon Corporation. That was the really last thing I wanted to do.


	5. Shoot Me With Your Best Shot

** Nikkia's POV**

It wasn't long until I defeated Joey , and I wanted to gloat so bad but Yugi was there.

" Nikkia is a very good duelist!" Joey announced to his friends as if they didn't see that I defeated him in less than three turns. " Betcha I would've won in my next draw though." He smiled, and I couldn't but help to smile too.

"Oh here you go Yugi, thanks for letting me borrow your duel disk,"I said a little star-struck. Yugi nodded and smiled.

"So Nikkia, are you also going to enter the Dueling Competition?" Tea asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't think so, I don't think Kaiba would even let me join his tournament." She looked at me oddly.

"It's not Kaiba's tournament , it's another Corporation that's hosting it." I felt stupid and wanted to leave.

"Oh I don't know then, Maybe."

"Well, I heard the tournament is until a few weeks from now, so you'll have plenty of time to think about it," Tea started once again to make me feel stupid, " I also heard they'll be giving out invitations a week before the recruitments will know the date for the Try-Out ."

"Wait recruitments?" Joey asked nervously.

"Yeah this is a very serious tournament, the best around the world will be there, if you don't receive an invitation, you're gonna have to try-out for a spot in the tournament."Tea hinted that I was not gonna be one of the few getting an invitation. I just shrugged, and headed for the door to leave. I could sense Tea's satisfaction, and the gang's shocked faces. I headed for my little recked apartment.

When I got there I saw there was an envelope on the table. I quickly saw around me and got a knife. I opened the envelope and saw that there was a weird and old necklace. I was confused and decided to read the letter:

_ Dear NIkkia Barcha,_

_I know you must feel alone, not having your friends around you much anymore. I want you to have this necklace, the gem in the middle of the silver pendant is a gem from outer space.I hope you will wear it , and cherish it forever. You will never be alone as long as you have your spirit dragon with you. I will sadly not be there next Thursday, because I am right now in France. I will like you however, Nikkia to try to communicate with your inner spirit dragon. Master this technique, and you will surpass all other expectations. In time I hope, you and your dragon sisters will come to learn the Dragon Rider ways,but until then find your true self Nikkia._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Leena Viera_

I was scared now. I truly now like Adena believed that she was insane. I studied the necklace, the gem was a dark purple with bits of gray powder in it. The gem was no doubt beautiful. I wondered who was the last person to wear it was.

** Adena's POV**

I was still running away from the enraged blonde. I stepped into a card shop, and looked outside the window to see if she actually followed me all the way here.

"Watcha you doin here A.K.A?" A guy asked behind me. I was going to hit his balls, but then I remembered his voice. I turned around and saw Joey standing there with Yugi. "We're practicing for the tournament that's happening soon, wanna join A.K.A?" I shook my head .

"I'm not entering any tournament, sorry," I was shocked. I never actually said the word "sorry" before and meant it. "I have to work at my new job at the Pizzeria down the block. I'm hiding here because I accidently scratched someone's car." An old man came through the back door carrying a big brown box. I went over to him.

"What you got there sir?" I must've scared him, because he dropped the entire box on the floor. I glanced at the floor and saw a lot of Duel Monsters cards on the floor.

"Oh. Hello there young girl," He chuckled and started to frantically pick up the cards.

"I'm sorry that I startled you, Here I'll help you pick these Duel Monsters cards up. It is the least I could do," I also chuckled nervously. For the first time I felt my cheeks turn red hot. I heard the door open and saw a shadow.

"Joey! You'll never believe this! A crazy girl made a huge indentation to my car! "The blonde said to Joey. "I got out of my car to try to talk to her, but then she ran off probably scared that I was going to beat her up." I wanted to beat her up right now if Joey wasn't here. I glanced at her and saw that Joey was hugging he kissed her. I really wanted to beat her up now. She opened her eyes and saw my face.

"Hey it's you! You ruined my car!" She almost wanted to strangle me.

"Mai, This is , she's my friend ," Joey said surprised.

"She ruined my car!" I was fed up with these two.

"Yeah I ruined your car so what!?" I said , "What you goin to do about it?" I pushed her, that was enough to tick her even more.

"Hello, Mr Moto, I think I will buy the Rappidragon after all." I turned around and saw Nikkia standing there. I must've looked stupid holding Mai's neck down to my fist.

"Adena! What are you doing?" Nikkia said confused and angry at me, "Let go!"

"Next time Nikkia won't be here to .." I started to say, but Nikkia pulled me away. She practically almost dragged me out of the store.

"What were you thinking?" Nikkia whispered in my ear like I was some kind of misbehaved child.

"I did nothing wrong," I pouted like a child. If she was treating me like a child, I would like one one just to make her more mad.

"Nothing?" Nikkia continued to act like the mom, "You almost strangle that girl in there! Seriously, Adena you need to control your temper."

"I need to control my temper!?" I screamed like a true five year old, "She accused of me of 'ruining her car'!"

"Well did you?" She asked probably already knowing the answer.

"Yeah,... but she made such a big deal out of it. "

"Is that what you got you so mad?" Nikkia questioned even further, " Or.. was it the part that you saw Joey kiss her?" I felt the same pain of betrayal. I didn't needed to tell her what was truly bothering me. I felt that Joey had actually liked me, but I guess I was wrong. Nikkia hugged me sensing my sadness. It probably frightened her to see me wanting to cry, I was always the brave and emotionless assassin. I guess I did went a little over board. I just wanted to leave and walk out my feelings. I knew Nikkia wouldn't let me, I also knew that I was a way better runner than her.

** Kisara's POV**

Right after I lost against Seto, I felt like I actually had a chance to be his friend. know that Adena thinks it stupid to even dream that one day I would make Seto fall in love with, but I know it can happen because I already loved him. I guess love doesn't come at first sight for everyone. I shouldn't of have expected for Seto to love me so easily. He left as soon he defeated me, and left me with many questions in my head.

"Kisara?" I looked up from my school desk to see Ms. Yang , my history teacher, carrying the open textbook on her hands. " Next line Kisara please." The girls on the opposite wall from the class snickered. I looked down and saw that my book wasn't even opened. I looked around me trying to find the right page. "Next time Kisara, please have the correct page, it is time consuming , and disrespect to the entire class, "Ms. Yang announced to the entire class. She looked at the clock and said, " Oh, Class remember to read pages 156-182 as your homework." The bell soon rang, and I hurried to put my book and papers away.

"Hey there Albino." I looked up and saw Candice and her gang around my desk. I gulped and wished Adena was here.

"Hi, Candice, Trisha, and Rosie," I stuttered.

"Only my friends call me Rosie, yo call me Rose got it Albino?" The pretty tan friend of Candice said.

"Same here Albino, You need to call me Trishula," The curly blond mentioned once again.

"Albino, hope you haven't made plans for lunch yet, because I'm kinda hungry," The leader of the entrie She-wolf pack threatened. Her shiny black draped her neck, and her bangs covered her scary orange eyes. "I'm talking to you Albino freak," Candice's orange eyes were now glowing with range, " I like it when you respect me and respond quickly." She pulled my hair and searched for my ear. She screamed at my ear, " You're going to get my lunch, all right? Then walk over to MY lunch table and set it there, then you leave." She pushed me out of my desk, "You got to get better at this okay Albino? Because you're gonna have to do this everyday."

They left me there on the floor. I hated and feared Candice. She practically had a bodyguard, known simply as Big Rosie to the defenseless people, and a showy blonde cheerleader,who seriously had no intentions of cheering anyone, Trisha. I was too scared to tell Adena, too scared to lose Adena. I knew how Adena would react, she wouldn't even think twice before piercing something with a point through their skulls. I would have to keep quiet, to save Adena from herself.

I walked outside of the classroom and went to the bathroom. I saw myself in the mirror, I looked more paler than usual.

"Um you okay?" A soft voice asked me I turned around and saw a shy brunette. "The name is Serenity Wheeler." I nodded, I thought I saw her before.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," I responded nicely, " The name is Kisara Koskov Bellaire."

"Wow, are you French or Russian?" Serenity joked lightly.

"I guess both, I have been an orphan since I was born." I said trying to not remember what the monster told me.

"I'm sorry, My mom and Dad are divorced , the divorce separated me and my brother Joey when we were very young."She said also trying not to get the memory get to her.

I have never forgotten that talk with Serenity.

** Nikkia's POV**

I couldn't believe I actually let Adena run away from me! She always runs away to pray her problems will one day be solved for her. I kicked a milk carton on the cafeteria floor. She sneaked in the house probably last night, because here she was at school wearing her school uniform. I walked off and saw Kisara at the lunch line . I shrugged, and walked outside. She could handle herself, Adena definitely could that's for sure. I sat down on the wooden bench and saw a front of me a poster announcing of a school dance. I looked at the date and realized it was only a week away! Just what I needed a school dance that neither Adena or Kisara would go to. Kisara loved to dance, but she probably wouldn't go if Kaiba wouldn't be her date, and Adena wouldn't go because one: She hated dances, and two: Joey would probably take his girlfriend to the dance. I looked around me and saw all the couples happy. I was sitting at this bench by myself like a loser.

The best part of the day was the last bell for school. My whole day was just boring and pointless. I was seriously just carrying my weight. I had to do another job hunt tonight.

"Hey Nikkia!" Someone said. I tried to look for the person in the big crowd surrounding the front school gate. "Over here!" I saw behind me and saw a boy with white hair and light brown eyes. "Me and the gang are heading over to the Arcade want to accompany us?" I was dumbfounded I barely even knew this kid, much less know his name. All I knew was that he was friends with Yugi. I saw the rest of the gang waving at me. I decided in the end to follow this kid to the gang.

"What up Nikkia?" Joey joked , and put his arm around me playfully, "Just because you think you've defeated me in a duel doesn't mean you're too cool to say hi to me young lady. Nope siree! That's only Kaiba over there." He pointed at Kaiba getting inside his fancy limo. "Only jerks like that can get me in a bad mood. Anywho where's Adena? I haven't seen her all day, wasn't even in my Motor's class. Last time I saw her was yesterday,Sunday, in Yugi Grandpa's store. Is she okay?" He looked at me intently searching my eyes for any bit of hint.

"Yeah she is perfectly fine." I lied lamely. I didn't even knew she didn't go to class. I glanced sideways and saw Kisara trying to sneak away. "Over here Kisara!" I could see her anger tremble through her body.

"Hey Nikkia," She gritted through her teeth, "What is going on?"

"You are coming with me to the Arcade," I started to say.

"Um... I can't I have to go to work," She excused herself lamely, "I started last week, I don't think he tolerate any absences any time soon."She started to walk even faster, and practically ran across the crosswalk. I couldn't believe this, I was going to go with the Yugi gang by myself to some Arcade!

When I got inside, I had to rub my eyes to actually believe the room. The room was lit up by the floor's neon lights. The arcade looked more like night club. The arcade machines radiated cool lights, and there was some pool and air hockey tables in the middle. Everyone inside were laughing and flirting. I felt underdressed with my school uniform, but the gang didn't.

"Hey look at me Tea!" Joey hollered, "I just made an awesome win against Tristain in the Basketball Dunk!" He was jumping up and down. I had to smile.

"Well for bloody hell," the white hair boy complained, "I don't suppose you could let me win one time Duke?" They were playing air hockey. I smiled once again, so this is what it felt to be a real teen.

"Hi Nikkia," A shy voice said. I jumped and saw a young girl, "Sorry that I startled you. Umm. I've met your friend , Kisara?" That made me concerned and look at her more closely. " Is she okay? I found her crying in the Girl's bathroom today right after first block."

"Yeah she's fine," I lied lamely once again. What was happening with my friends? Just then I was pulled away from the shy girl by Tea.

"I need to show you this new game," She smiled, "Hopefully you'll play unlike Serenity there." She pointed at the shy girl, and the shy girl blushed deeply. I was a front of some sort of dancing machine game. Tea looked proudly at me and put a token inside the slot.

When the game started, I didn't knew the rules so I just stood there for a second until I finally understood. I was gaining more points than Tea, and ended up being victorious. I could see that Tea was mad and jealous that the people around us were clapping at me, and not at her.

"Good job Nikki." someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around and saw nobody around me. Only people from Dragon Corp. knew my nickname. I was stunned at the low masculine voice, it somehow not only frightened me, but also gave me butterflies.

"Hey Nikkia!" Joey screamed, " Bakura wants to play against you in air hockey." Okay, so that was the white hair boy's name, Bakura. I was amazed that it didn't took long for me to beat Bakura in air hockey. I mean sure he did looked a little boyish, but seriously, 25-0?

" It's my turn to play against Nikki." I looked up and saw who the voice belonged to. "Hey Nikki, How are you doing after all these years?" I didn't recognize him, but he knew me.

"Do I know you?"

"That hurts my feelings Starfish," The guy winked at me. Okay so he did knew me, but where? Starfish was my childhood nickname. Who in the hell knew that? "So how's Swordfish and Jellyfish?" He knew Adena and Kisara too . The suspense was killing me.

"How do you know this?" I gritted through my teeth, "How could you probably know that stuff?"

"Let's just say Dragon Corp. keeps good care of everybody's files,"He looked at me now intently, "But that's not how I know your nickname Starfish. You told me that way back when you were probably eleven." That hit me, it was the same boy! He was the one who found out I was sneaking out to play out the World Duel Monsters Tournament.

"Vladimir," I almost choked out with sadness and loneliness. "It has been long my good friend."

"There looking for you,"He simply replied, " The whole Dragon Corp. is looking for all three of you. I'm came to Japan for a secret operation, I was also hoping to find and warn you." For the first time I actually looked at him. He became even more handsome than last time. He was taller, more muscular, and his green eyes shone his perfect facial expression of seriousness.

"Are you the new Captain?" I ventured, I wished I hadn't asked, because truthfully I didn't wanted to know the answer.

"Yes," He replied hesitantly, "It is my duty and destiny since birth to be so." I nodded roughly. I wanted to cry. How many children were brainwashed like this?

"I guess it's a tie Nikki," He continued. I saw the scoreboard, and realized we hadn't made a single score. I saw his soft brown hair,and then at his full pink lips. I wanted to hug and kiss him. I couldn't believe that anything so perfect like Vladimir could be a killer, an assassin. "Nikkia where did you get that ?" I saw he was darting something in my chest. I blushed when I realized he was just looking at my necklace.

"My tenant gave it to me," I said truthfully, "Pretty huh?" He nodded and kept looking at my necklace with curiosity.

"It's beautiful,"He said thoughtfully. I looked at his light green eyes when he said beautiful. I felt like we were the only ones in the entire room. He smiled gently, and my heart melted in his palms. "Maybe I'll have a class with you Starfish." I looked up and gave him a puzzled expression. He laughed a beautiful laugh, one that could not be easily be forgotten.

"I'm going to Domino City High School, all part of my secret operation here,"He raised his hands innocently, " Trust me I am no stalker or crazy fan that is with the fact that I'm the only one who does knows you're Yulia Balkov." I raised my eyebrows pleading him to shut up. He just smiled. "It feels like yesterday I found out you were Yulia Balkov, and now you are all grown up. You're a beautiful woman." He winked at me and I blushed. I was never described as a woman before, and I guess he felt my awkwardness. "Yep, so beautiful Nikkia," Vladimir started once again, " Your are gorgeous from top to bottom." I blushed even more. I could sense his eyes were scanning my entire body. I had grown up, my breasts were larger, and I did became more taller. "I'm mean you are a brunette now for God's sake. What, did you like not like being a Gray-Hair?" I shook my head.

"I just wanted a new look, and well I think I look good as a brunette,"I tried to interject his huge monologue.

"And you do Nikkia, you really do look good," He said nervously, and all of his coolness went away.

** Adena's POV**

"Alright workers, your work shift has now finished!" My boss blew his whistle, " You can go home now." Everyone around me were panting, happy that our work shift had finished. I was damn tired of bottling ketchup and then packaging them into crates in a ship. I left the factory ship, and headed home in my dirty work clothes. I may have not gained much money, but it was something at least. I was stopped near an alley waiting to cross the street.

"Someone please help me!" A girl screeched in the alley. I looked behind me to see two guys dragging her on her feet behind the trash pile. I sneaked over and saw the guys trying to slit her clothes open.

"Wow didn't your Mommy ever tell you to only pick on people your own size?" I spoke with confidence. The monsters looked up and laughed. I was done with people underestimating me. I got my small pocket knife underneath my belt, and stabbed one of them underneath its rib cage. It soon died of suffocation. The other monster tried to pounce me, but it was very slow. I slit its throat and the blood gushed out. The girl was still on her back. She was covered with the monster's blood. She looked up at me and her fear in her eye's shone brightly. I showed her my hand, and she seem to understand that I just saved her life.

"Thank you."I could hear her sneakers squeak with covered her face with her blood stained sleeves. She ran and left the bloody scene.

I just walked away, because I was used to slaying monsters. I walked to the apartment and pick locked the window. I could see Kisara was already asleep. I changed into my Pajamas,and took my bloody clothes. I sneaked outside like a cat, and put them in a trashcan and burned them. The light of the fire comforted me,because it burned and killed without wanting to. I never wanted to kill like the fire, we were sisters in every respect. The fire's beauty was not only beautiful, but also deadly.

** Kisara's POV**

I wondered why Adena sneaked outside again. I walked outside to the kitchen and saw Nikkia was sleeping. She was smiling in her dreams, which made me smiled. At least someone in this house were having dreams. The dance wasn't far away, and the only real conversation I had with Seto was about dueling. I had to get my game on again . I did not want Seto to go with one of the She-wolf pack. I saw outside the window and the stars were beautiful. Well, maybe Seto was a little bit far fetched, but I couldn't think of anyone else I could be with.

Nikkia was still smiling in her dreams. I wondered what happened today that made her this happy. I wished she could stay this happy, she definitely deserved it .


	6. Boy Trouble, Girl Conflicts

**Kisara's POV**

I guess I never wanted attention from anybody, but I knew never how hard to grab Set's attention would be. I sighed. He sat a front of me in my Advanced Robotic and Physics Class. His group was so lucky to have him. He was so smart and took leadership.

"Alright class?" The teacher announced, "It's due next class." I looked up from my blank sheet of notes. Everyone got up when the bell rang, well everyone except Seto.

"Um Seto do you know what Professor Ming said towards the end of class," I said hoping he would at least look at me.

He turned around and said , " What are you tone deaf or something? He retold us our homework. You do know what our homework is right?" He asked when he saw my bewildered face. "Our homework is to design an experiment using Newton's law of gravity as a reference." I gave him a quick nod. "Remember all Floor Duelists need to come early today for a meeting, so don't forget that either Kisara." Then he walked out of the door. I wanted to jump with happiness. He remembered my name and that I worked for him!

"Wow you sure do get excited for anything," A girl sneered behind me. I stood frozen and trembled.

"Are you okay Kisara? It was just a joke,"Adena reproached. I could breathe again. "Is there something you want to tell me Kisara?" I shook my head.

"Nope, nothing at all,"I stammered. I could see her disbelief in her eyes. "I have told you everything you need to know honestly." I raised my hand and traced a cross over my heart. She crossed her hands and decided to let it drop.

"Alright Kisara I'll let it go for this time only," Adena said, "But please if anything or anyone is bothering you please t-" Then some guy, a very cute guy, ran into her.

"Sorry didn't meant to," He said laughing. He looked up and saw Adena and me for a long time.

"What? Apart from being rude, are you also mute or something?" Adena argued despite the fact he had just apologized.

"I said I was sorry Swordfish,"He grinned .

"Look here pretty boy, I don't care if-," Adena started to argue again, but stopped and became more defensive, "How do you know my nickname was Swordfish?" He just grinned, and his light green eyes shone. "Look at me when I ask you something," Adena ordered, but he just sneered. She got even more mad and was on the brink of hitting him. The really cute guy however blocked her punches. "Wow, maybe you're more than just a Pretty Boy." He modestly shrugged.  
"I'm a man with many talents," He winked at me, and I blushed. "The name is Vladimir Nikov." He showed Adena his hand, and they shook hands.

"Wow I don't think a name like your can be more Russian,"Adena joked harshly, but he took it as a bell rang."Guess you better get to class, Pretty Boy."

"I thought I was starting today, but my class schedule was jumbled this morning,but tomorrow for sure .,"He laughed and walked to the main office.

"Guy was pretty cute huh Adena?" I nudged her.

"Whatever,"Adena managed to say. I smiled even more, seemed to me that Adena had just formed another crush.

"He was really cute, you two will make a cute couple,"I continued to my quest to make her blush. She opened a door and walked inside her motors class. I shrugged my shoulders, already making plans for the two to date. I continued to walk to my English class.

**Adena's POV**

"Who's the jerk?" Joey asked suddenly. Tristan stopped with wrenching the ignition part of the motorcycle. I was caught off guard.

"What?" I asked still feeling dizzy.

"You keep mumbling 'he's a jerk' over and over. I thought you were talking to yourself, and to be honest that scares me a little."

"Nobody," I replied quickly avoiding his gaze.

"Well somebody must be a jerk, is it me?" Joey tried to joke, but he saw how bored I was. "Look Adena, I don't like it when any girl is like this. Is there something you want to tell me?" He tried to grab my hand, but the feeling of betrayal hadn't washed off yet.

"You know there is this party this Saturday," Joey tried again to start a conversation, "If you want to, You can come along with us ."I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

"You, Kisara, and Nikkia can come with us to the party,"Joey continued.

"Yeah ! Adena the party is gonna be at the biggest and baddest Arcade in all Domino City,"Tristan entered the conversation, "Nikkia knows where it is. But she doesn't know that the Arcade has a separate place for older teens. It's more like a nightclub than an Arcade trust me."I didn't wanted to trust anybody. The class bell rang. Everyone stood up and headed for the door.

"So are you going to come Adena?" Joey asked sincerely, "I really do hope you will." Just when I was about to say something back he was gone.

I started to walk to the factory ship to start my long shift.I groaned with protest. I saw an old sign near the dock, I took out my sharp blade from a band around my thigh. I aimed at the sign and got a perfect bull's eye. I am still the best around, and always will be. I looked around and climbed the tall pole to get back my blade. I was having the most fun time of my life.

**Nikkia's POV**

I was having the worst time of my life. I was on a job hunt again. I am failure to my friends.

"Don't think that way young one,"Ms. Viera said calmly. I was shocked that she read my mind. "You will get use to me reading your emotions." She smiled slowly.

"So how exactly do I become a Dragon Rider? Don't I need a dragon first?" I joked lightly, but She took it seriously.

"In time you will be able to summon your inner dragon," She said simply, "Your necklace will help you control it for now, until you can control it by yourself."

"Uhuh, Sooo... Does everyone have a dragon?" I asked making fun of her, but kept my serious look.

"No some people have spell casters fiends, warriors, but dragons are the strongest monsters ever," she continued her monotone voice, " You specifically have a very strong dragon. I know you don't believe me yet, but give it time. Close your eyes and picture your dragon inside you trying to break free of the chains of your doubts. You will stay in this position until the morning."

I just sat there with my mouth open not believing her for one bit. I saw my hands and legs were tied with a rope. I heard the door close and gulped. She was serious. I was tied up like a mummy! I hummed my favorite song and waited for her to come back. Then I heard something move in the kitchen and I got scared.

"Who's there?" I commanded ,but my voice trembled. I opened my eyes and saw pure darkness, the only light came from the necklace. The gem was glowing bright purple. I felt the gem in my palm and saw it closer.

"Miss Barcha may you please answer my question?" the teacher asked annoyed. When Kisara came home later , I saw I wasn't no longer tied, and she didn't seem to have even seen a rope. I felt tired, my necklace kept glowing all last night,I yawned, and the teacher asked someone else. The class heard the door open , and we all looked at the door. Vladimir stepped inside and searched the class. Some girls from the opposite wall giggled. He whispered something to the teacher and gave her a piece of paper.

"Class we have a new student.. again," The teacher announced, "So may you please introduce yourself to the class sir.?"

"Hello My name is Vladimir, and as you can tell by name I'm from Russia. I think my favorite thing about Russia was the amazing sights in Moscow, and the opportunities my country gives to its people," Vladimir chatted. while the girls just stared at him dreamily, "What else can I say, well I can speak five languages, I enjoy skydiving, and I love traveling." The teacher nodded, while she told him our assignments, Adena nudged me.

"Nikkia, He's an assassin from Dragon Corp.," Adena whispered to me, "Not only that he's the Assassin Captain. I wonder what he's doing here."

"Look Adena how do you know he even is an assassin?"

"What are you blind?" Adena pursued to harass me, "Look at his necklace, its the Dragon Corp. symbol." I looked at what she said, and he was wearing the dragon Corp. symbol. I had to run my eyes to make sure what Adena was telling me. I didn't even felt when Vladimir sat next to me, because I was too focused on the idea that Vladimir was truly the Captain of Dragon Corporation.

"Hey Vladimir," Joey turned around and waved at Vladimir, and said happily, "The name is Joey, Joey Wheeler." He showed him his hand and Vladimir shook it.

"The name is Vladimir, Vladimir Nikov," He said grinning at Tea. Tea blushed which made Yugi give him a jealous stare. Vladimir kept grinning at Tea and even winked at her. Tea turned around and started to talk to Bakura.;however, she kept stealing some glances at Vladimir's way. I felt jealous that Vladimir was giving Tea so much attention.

It seem Vladimir was fitting in amazingly. Everyone wanted to be his friend, every girl kept flirting with him. It drove me crazy to see Vladimir give back the flirts to the girls. By lunch, he was already sitting on the cool table.

"Wow he is really fitting in huh?" Kisara told me across the lunch table, "You know he is pretty cute." I looked at her surprised.

"You think so Kisara?" I looked at him once again, "I don't think he is THAT attractive." Kisara just raised her eyebrows and shook her head disapprovingly. I could hear her muffled sigh. I glanced at him and I saw he was also glancing towards me. He smiled and waved at me, which made some guys around the table whisper to him and nudge him approvingly. I blushed and looked at my lunch tray. Suddenly I heard a laptop slam on the table.

"He is so stupid, I can't believe I let him be in charge of the program!" Kaiba breathed under his breath. Kisara looked at him , and blushed. "What are you looking at Kisara?" Kisara rolled her eyes.

"Duh, at you silly," Kisara humored, "What else Am I supposed to look at when you slammed your laptop like maniac ?" Kaiba gave her an expressionless look, but Kisara blushed again. I took another glance at Vladimir but he was no longer sitting at the table. I looked around the cafeteria for him, but did not see him.

"You looking for me Starfish?" Vladimir whispered in my ear. I jumped on my seat. He sat next to me, and I saw Kaiba was even more annoyed to have more people on his table. "So Guess what Starfish? Apparently I was sitting at the cool table this whole time, weird huh? All of the girls keep flirting with me, I wouldn't be surprised if I could talk them out of their bras. But you know what, Starfish? If I could talk you into a date with me, I would call that my biggest accomplishment ever." Vladimir winked at me. "I'm just joking with you Starfish, I like being single." I still blushed.

"Wow you are full of crap," Adena said something for the first time all lunch.

"Thanks, girl like it, because it makes the feel special and beautiful, however it only attracts the pretty ones," Vladimir retorted. Adena rolled her eyes, ignoring Vladimir's response.

"Hey there cutie," A girl said casually to Vladimir, "If you're free this Saturday, you should definitely come to my party at Heart Player, it's known as an arcade, but it's more like a night club. I would like to see you there, You don't even have to buy me a present, just come, and I'll give you some of my cake." We were all looking at her disbelieved at how sexually open she was. Vladimir just grinned foolishly.

"I can't go without my friends so," Vladimir paused dramatically.

"Who exactly did you had in mind Cutie?" The girl replied desperately.

"Duh, my friends," Vladimir gesture to everyone on our table, "They mean a lot to mean you know Baby cakes." The girl seriously almost drooled on him. I had to looked down at my lap to block the feeling of embarrassment that girls actually fell for this kind of crap. The girls put enough invitations on the table, and she left but not without giving Vladimir a flirtatious look. He didn't even look at her though,because he was too busy passing out the invitations to everyone on the table. It was awkward when he realized that the girl left one invitation for Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba you are invited to the party of the year, Trisha's Birthday Party,"Vladimir announced to Kaiba. Kaiba just stared at him angrily.

"You think that the president of one the biggest gaming technology company in the world has time for a small cheap party?" Kaiba mocked smiled, he was probably waiting for a challenge all day.

"Only if it is their first party their are invited to, I mean when else will a young good-looking girl ask an office freak?" Vladimir joked intending to hurt Kaiba, but I couldn't see Kaiba's face expression, but I could sense his hatred toward Vladimir.

"So I wonder what I should wear for this party," Kisara tried to change the subject, but Kaiba cut her in.

"Look here dweeb, you have to earn the privilege of talking to me, so you better try harder to show some respect or I'll force you to," Kaiba threatened Vladimir, but Vladimir just grinned.

"You have to try harder if you want to scare me Kaiba, because its so far makes you look small and weak," Vladimir grinned at Kaiba surprised stare, then turned to Kisara, "Now if you really want a man's view , you should wear a nice short tight dress,but if you want Kaiba's advice it would probably be to wear a suit and a tie." Vladimir got up and went back to the cool table. Adena was trying to hold in her laughter, but it soon burst, which made Kisara look at her. Kaiba went back to his laptop.

"Are you okay Seto?" Kisara asked Kaiba gently. I thought I heard Kisara refer Kaiba by his first name, but I wasn't sure until Adena raised her eyebrows at me in surprise. We just shared at each other.

"I don't need your sympathy Kisara, I just want to be alone right now," Kaiba gritted through his teeth, and got up briskly away. Kisara just stared after him, seeming to understand him.

"Don't feel bad Kisara, Kaiba will be Kaiba-" Adena started to tell kisara, but Kisara quickly got up and went after him. "And then there were two." Adena joked sadly, but then smiled. "So are you going to also leave me Nikkia?" I looked at her surprised.

"Come on Nikkia, even I can tell you have a crush on Vladimir,"Adena whispered across the table, "Which is kinda out of character of me to say, but I think he likes you too." She nudged me lamely but, sighed " It's not the same without Kisara here to make you blush."

**Kisara's POV**

I went around the halls trying to look for Kaiba, and I finally found him. He was taking out a textbook from his locker. He looked furious, or was it annoyed. He turned around and sighed angrily.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" He looking back at the inside of his locker. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe, But right now I want to know if you are okay. Even the most successful and intelligent people need help or to be understood once in awhile. You don't have to tell me , but at least listen to me for a second. I know that sometimes the pressure of always being the best is a hard reputation to keep, I know that sometimes it scares you how you can be so focus on being successful for your friends, that you don't notice the pain they're enduring. I know that sometimes you need sacrifice something you hold dear for your friends. I know Kaiba, I know I must not know everything , but I know that."

"Are you done with your pathetic speech yet?" Kaiba sneered, "I have more important things to do now."

"You don't get it do you?!" I yelled at him , "I understand what you're going through, but I guess not enough to make you listen to me." My eyes swelled up, but I did not shed a tear. He turned around fast.

"No, You don't understand, and you never will! I gave everything up when I was twelve to give my brother and myself a better life! I became CEO of Kaiba Corporation for my little brother, so go away and join the friendship club with Tea. I have an important meeting with the CEO of Dragon Corporation today, something you don't understand either," Kaiba sneered , " Oh and by the way, It is not hard to keep my reputation to be the best, because I was born to be the best."

" Is that why Yugi always beats you in Duel Monsters?" I sneered back, and I soon saw I hit a nerve. He walked, fled away from me. I stayed there fuming. Cursing under my breathe.

" Stupid Kaiba, and his stupid company, Just go Kaiba to your stupid meeting with Dragon Corporation..." I stopped and I felt dizzy. Did he just say he had a meeting with Dragon Corp.? I felt my feet tremble underneath ground. We didn't escape from them, they found us here in Japan! I thought for sure we lost them back in France. That's why we left France in the first place. I had to warn Kaiba. I ran where he walked,but I couldn't find him. I felt short breath and wanted to cry. I loved Kaiba and did not liked to see him hurt, and even worse: Dead. I had to warn him after school in his office.

**Adena's POV**

I was focused on the motor in front of me, ignoring Joey and Tristan completely. My hands were already greasy and my shirt had black splotches, so thank Russia we were wearing different clothes especially for this class.

"So are you going to go Adena?" Joey was talking behind my mind as if I was under water, "Adena?" Joey poked my cheek bone. I looked up mad irritated.

"I asked you if we're going to go to the party I invited you to?" Joey gave me his cute grin.

"I can't my friends and I are going to the Trisha's Party," I lied lamely hoping to get him out of my hair.

"Yeah that is the party I was going, so I guess its a date," Joey humored, "But of course only as friends." I suppressed an angry stare.

"What is your girlfriends not able to go?" I gritted through my teeth, "So I'm like your last resort?"

"No she wasn't able to, but by the way, Your my second closest friend , so of course I would take you." Joey said innocently. I swallowed, but I still felt the pain of betrayal. I started to work on the project gain, and left Joey hanging. I didn't wanted to put up with this anymore. I dropped my screwdriver and I was about to pick it up, but Joey got it before me. He gave me the screwdriver, but I froze when I touched his skin. I quickly took it.

"Thanks, " I muttered. Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"Look I would love it if you would go with me to the party Adena, as a friend," Joey once again tried to convince me. I heard the door open and Vladimir came inside and went to talk to the teacher. I was praying he wouldn't sit next to me, but of course the teacher pointed at this table. I groaned.

"Well don't you look happy that I get to sit on your table?" Vladimir joked, and Joey just stared at him , "Oh come on Swordfish, oops I mean Why do you have such a cold shoulder? So are you going to the party?" He gesture at everyone at the table. I knew somehow he heard our previous conversation, he had to be an assassin. Joey looked away feeling hurt, which made Vladimir grin with satisfaction. I was fuming.

"Yeah I'm going to the party, well Joey and I are going as a couple, well as friends that is," I responded casually. Vladimir nodded, I could see he wanted to laugh. Joey looked at me surprised, but then he understood. The bell rang, and everyone got up. I looked around for Joey, but he wasn't here anymore. I started to walk again to my awesome job in the factory ship.

**Thanks for reading all the way to chapter 5! :) Please review and leave comments or constructive criticisms. I will like to hear your ideas, and I will try my hardest to incorporate them in this FanFic. I promise Kisara and Kaiba will soon get more emotionally involved, but you know love takes time to form, and Adena will tell Joey about her feelings about him. Nikkia and Vladimir have a "thing" for each other, but I still don;t know if they will be romantically involved, I'm still deciding between Nikkia and Vladimir, or Nikkia and Yugi/Yami. Thank will try to write the next chapter pretty soon hopefully it will be a little longer than this one. Thank you for reading again! **

** Sincerely,**

** Purple Eyes Gray Dragon **


	7. Love hurts, burns, and sucks

**Kisara's POV**

I was lying on my bed suppressing my anger filled tears to stream down my cheek. I was so stupid, how could I even think Kaiba would even like me as a friend, I still don't know. I heard Adena open the door, and I pretended to be asleep. I heard the bathroom door open and the water start. I opened my eyes, and sighed. I saw the dark ceiling of my room, and thought how without light, darkness would shadow everything. The night is the dark, so dark does conquer the world, when light is missing that is. Light isn't always around to light the darkness.

"Does everyone understand what you are doing today?" Mr. Baldwing asked the group.

I was too busy looking how my duel disk was too clinged to my wrist. I took the strap off, and saw there was three red ring marks along my was the only thing I needed to make my day a total hell. I cussed in Russian under my breath. Everyone was already dueling. I just stood there once again. I heard footsteps behind and I trembled .

"Excuse me miss," A boy said behind me. I recognized it was Mokuba and I could breathe again., " My brother wants to see you in his office." I followed him up the elevator. I could see by the floor button he chose that Seto's elevator was all the way on the top. When the elevators finally opened, I could see that there was a long hallway leading to a double door entrance. There was a desk with a girl with short green hair, and looked up when we approached her.

"Good afternoon Sir. Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba told me to let you in when you arrived, but I wasn't expecting someone from the floor duelist duel system project to be accompanying you sir," The girl said articulately, and she stared at me for the longest time until she realized Mokuba wouldn't give her an answer, so she opened the door, and bowed to Mokuba. She closed the door quietly. I looked at Seto sitting on his chair and was typing endlessly. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and went to sit down on a sofa to watch television. I stood there waiting for him to talk to me.

"Kisara, Do you know why I requested you here?" Kaiba asked all business like. I didn't knew to answer or to wait for him to continue. " You are here , because I heard you have not been dueling on the dueling floor like everyone else, and I honestly don't like to pay someone who is not doing their job." I tried to keep a straight face and tried not to cry."However, I conducted a more deep investigation and saw it was Mr. Baldiwng who has not been allowing you to duel? Is that information correct? Remember it either you or him, make your move Kisara," Kaiba said with no emotion.

"Mr. Kaiba It is true that Mr. Baldwing has not been allowing me to duel, but it is also true that I have not been dueling, so I guess we are both fired," I responded.

"That was all I had to hear, well the first part that is, Mr. Baldwing is fired, and you are now in charge of the duel disk system project." I was surprised, so I wasn't fired, I was promoted!I thanked him, but he just sneered. " I understand Kisara how it feels to be pressured." I looked at him, and for the first time I actually looked at him. I saw how inside he was pressured in being something he wasn't, how he wanted to throw everything away, but his little brother meant much more, and how he would sacrifice to keep everyone he loved. He went back to his typing and I slowly left his office, and went down stairs, and saw coming upstairs with a letter clenched in his hands, looking like a mad dog. I could hear he busted through the door to Seto's office, and started to scream at him demanding why he fired him and why he sided with that Albino. I started to walk down stairs when I saw Kaiba's body guards were already dragging Baldwing out of his office. They dragged him to elevator, and he stopped kicking when he saw me.

"You are a disgrace to Dragon Corp, you предатель (Traitor) !" Baldwing spitted on me, " You are no Techie Kisara! You better not come back you, Traitor!"

Kaiba saw the whole thing and stared at me. I could hear that he was thinking that I can't be trusted. I walked to his office , and his voice became louder. He was typing on his laptop again.

"What do you mean that I can't be trusted?" I asked offended. He looked up.. was it surprised?

"I think you know that I had a meeting yesterday with the Dragon Corp CEO right?" Kaiba asked once again smoothly, " It so just happens Dragon Corp. specializes in a lot of stuff. most of it is in the black market. They are also hosting the new tournament that is happening soon in Domino City, but of course you already knew that right?" I totally forgot about his meeting, well I guess he looked unharmed, yet again you never knew with Dragon Corp. I couldn't believe he didn't trusted me. "Look Kisara, I don't trust Dragon Corp., they are up to no good with this new tournament. They propose me some Merchandise, in exchange for a partnership in my duel disk system project. My duel disks have skyrocketed on the stock market ever since I introduced them in The Battle City tournament Kaiba Corp. sponsored, and they will stay as Kaiba Corp. true property." He looked up at me and darted his icy eyes into me. I guess he wanted to intimidate me, but I stayed strong. I grew up with Adena, for Ra's sake.

"Bro., stop that Kisara is not part of Dragon Corp, and never will be, Right Kisara?"Mokuba stood up from couch and looked at me nicely and innocently. He looked confused when I didn't assured him quickly, but his innocent expression reminded me of Adena before she was assigned to become an assassin. Back before she was forced to cut her long black hair into shoulder length hair. She was so innocent, but Dragon Corp. took that away from her.

"Yes Mokuba I have never been involved with Dragon Corp.," I stumbled and tried not cry. I lied to Mokuba's face. "Kaiba, you need to trust me. I didn't even knew Dragon Corp. was even here at Domino City. I know they are up to something, Kaiba all you need to know is that they don't play around."

"Yeah I kinda got that when they had eight body guards around the C.E.O, later I found out that he wasn't the C.E.O ,so I was just talking to an impersonator the whole time. According to my research, Dragon Corp. does prostitution, assassinations, and illegal nuclear weapons. They practically own all of Russia. Do you know of anything of that?" Kaiba sneered at me. I was shaking remembering that I was in the nuclear weapon team for Dragon Corp. they never told us what they were going to do with that. I shook my head trying to forget all of people I helped them kill. I might've never actually killed anyone like Adena, but I constructed the weapons that killed thousands of innocent lives.

"No I don't ,"I said with my head bowed "No sir Kaiba I am afraid I don't ." My hands were trembling that I could open the door when I started to leave, but Kaiba wouldn't let me leave. He took my hand and took it off the door.

"Dragon Corp. takes children from the orphanage they own to make them into prositutes, something I am disgusted at. Kisara that man called you a traitor , and an ex Techie. I want to know the truth, and I deserve nothing else," Kaiba kept talking to me to try to intimidate me. I desperately wanted to tell him, but I needed to protect my sisters. I once again shooked my head, and Kaiba darted his eyes and swung open the door.

**Adena POV**

The stupid birthday party was already becoming an event I was dreading for. I hated Vladimir and Kaiba. I hated them both. My feet were killing me from standing 4 hours on line packaging ketchup. My job was long and boring. I don't know why, but I felt that somebody was watching me. The workers were already leaving the factory. I got down the plank to get on land again. I started to walk the long way back home.

I started to think about the scenes that were going on behind the house's windows. I wondered if they got through any trauma like mine. I know I always expressed happiness and pride about my assassination past, but every time I remember how many hours of hunger I went through I swear I want to explode with outrage. I needed to talk with Joey about what I said tomorrow. Tomorrow...

"Adena? You haven't said anything all day," Tristan whispered at me. I was still mad at joey, His girlfriend was finally able to go with him to the party. It must've felt weird to stand between us, but I really didn't care. Joey was still screwing up, and I had enough with it. I took the motor from his hands and finally finished tightening it.

"You do know that I would've gave it you if you would've asked," Joey complained lamely. I stared at him, and he gave me his stupid grin. Vladimir was looking around the room, and that made me smile.

"You should have realized by now that I'm the only girl here Vladimir,"I flirted? Vladimir turned his head and smiled. That boy could really make you blush.

"Shouldn't you be punching numbers in that fancy calculator of yours? Joey tried to rub him off by pushing him , but Vladimir was really very fit. He took his place and did not budge and tried to look down my shirt, but I raised my hand and he took two steps back. "So Adena now that you don't have a date to that party want me to get you a date ? I have good friends and some or most girls would say they're "handsome" or "hot"," Vladimir tried to start a conversation that would hurt both Joey and I. We both cringed with remembrance. My hands was shaking now with the screwdriver in it. Vladimir took my hands and calmed them . I looked up and saw that my hand stopped trembling. "I'll get someone, Adena don't worry you'll be nicely accompanied,"Vladimir said seriously. I shook my head in disbelief.

**Vladimir's POV**

"Dimitri you are going to a cool party," I yelled as soon as I opened the door. I walked around the house looking for either Dimitri or Samuel. I found Samuel sitting on a leather chair in the library.

"How do you ?" I joked with Samuel, I sounded so rich. Samuel closed his book all formal like and looked annoyed. Samuel Clarkson was probably richer than Kaiba, and was two months younger than him too. He went to Dragon Corp. Medical School, his father was a big time businessman to Dragon Corp. and his mother could be his daughter. He came from a wealthy family. I would always joked how he looked so old, because he had grey hairs. He always dressed preppy, and I was his honored bodyguard to him. Funny huh? I was the captain of all Dragon Corp. Assassins, yet his rich father had enough money in his pocket to make Dragon Corp. send their best assassin to be his son's bodyguard.

"Dimitri is playing pool in the bar," Samuel responded sophisticated, and gestured to the room. I walked and saw Dimitri drinking a can of beer and about to hit the 8 ball.

"How was school Vladimir?" Dimitri joked and without looking up hit hit the ball into the hole. He stood straight up and leaned the pool on the table.

"Don't do that Dimitri, you'll bend the pole," and I snatched it away, "Look, I need you to do me a solid. There is this girl …" I stopped because Dimitri was already leaving the room. "Dude, the girl is hot, her date bailed on her last minute, you gotta go." I whined like a kid. Samuel was drinking water in the kitchen, when Dimitri stormed in and started to throw things all over the place.

"No Vladimir!" Dimitri yelled, " Last time you said that I spend all night talking to an ugly chick, while you had the hot friend, and I am not doing that again."

"Dude, I swear on my own life, that the girl is hot, and yes I am planning to go with her other hot friend, but I swear that all three of them are super hot dude," I pleaded, "I promise." Dimitri looked up and showed me his hands.

"If I see her and she is not the hint of being pretty, I'm leaving I don't care if you are in love as a puppy I am not staying around you hear?"Dimitri and I shook on it.

Samuel smiled, "So about the third one..."

**Nikkia's POV**

Vladimir was grinning from ear to ear. I don't think anything can take down the grin.

"Hey am I that pretty that you keep looking at me?" Vladimir whispered at me. No. it was just this documentary was boring the hell out of me. I rolled my eyes and tried to listen the movie.

"So you want to go with me to the party?" Vladimir asked me casually. I turned my head surprised.

"What?" I asked disbelieved

"You know you don't have to, I would love it if you would though, I can't think of anyone else...," Vladimir stuttered. I smiled and saw that he was really nervous about asking me, but he did. I took his arm and nodded slowly.

"Thank you," he whispered softly in my ear , and placed his hand on my hand.I felt my heart flutter. I felt Adena's eyes on me , and I felt guilt. There was no time for love right now. When the class bell rang to leave school. I quickly walked away from school to get home. I didn't knew if I wanted to go the party, but I liked Vladimir. I decided to walk to the Yugi's card shop. I saw the whole crew was there. I saw Joey and Mai kissing, and Tristan trying so hard to make a move on Serenity. They all stopped when I walked inside. Nobody even said hello. I did not knew what their problem was. Even Yugi's grandpa hesitated, which made me even more afraid.

"Dragon Corp. is hosting the tournament did you know anything about that?" Tea was first to speak, but she sounded.. bitchy, " Apparently they are opening a card shop down the street, and have state of the art technology." Everyone was focused on my every move. I felt like I was under a microscope.

"Why would I know any of that information?" I asked seriously confused. I couldn't believe Dragon Corp. had already found us.

"Just thought you would know, being all Russian and whatnot," Tea quickly responded, "They're handing out the invitations next Monday during class." Once again she changed the subject.

"I've lived my whole life in Moscow, I don't know all of Russia, nor will I have every Russian company name in mind," I declared, " I will be in class on Monday Tea, thanks for your concern." I turned around, and bumped into Vladimir.

"Sorry, Are you okay ?" He asked politely.

"Yes I am fine"

"I can see that Nikkia," Vladimir said, " Have you heard of Dragon Corp. hosting the new tournament?" I was seriously annoyed, and continued to leave. I could hear Vladimir was calling my name, but I didn't turn around. I didn't care about this dumb party, and I didn't want anything to do with him right now.

**Kisara's POV**

I was so excited for this party! I knew that Kaiba wouldn't go,but Vladimir told me that he would bring me a date. According to Vladimir, the guy would be 'super cute'. I was even thinking of work right now just thinking about what I would wear. Besides I was the new manager of this duel project, so I could leave a little earlier. I went straight to the closest mall. I was drumming my fingers when I was in the elevator to hopefully get there faster. When the doors opened I saw windows of pretty dresses. I gasped and felt like I was in a dream.I saw this store with pretty short dresses, and went in. I felt the fabric on a dress on display and was thinking of buying it until I saw the price tag. I sighed and walked to the clearance section. There was a pretty blue short dress, and it looked beautiful. The dress was dazzling when I took it off the hanger and put it on. I knew this was my dress and bought it. I was carrying my bag when I saw this small store with ancient artifacts. I was curious and walked inside. The glass canisters quickly caught my eye. There was a beautiful heart locket, with a peculiar blue gem on the front.

"The gem is like no other," An old woman voice spoke behind me. She had long grey hair, and was skinny. She looked kind., "The gem is said to be from space, and that the owner of the gem is chosen by the gem." She was opening the canister, and took out the necklace. She handed me the necklace. I rubbed the gem, and then it quickly shone bright blue. I turned to the lady, and she nodded.

"It has been waiting for you for so long . I will give it to you, free of charge. I have done my duty, and I can finally rest in peace." I was speechless, and she went back to dusting an old chest.

I put on the necklace, because it was truly beautiful.

**Adena POV**

Kisara was really thrilled about going to this pathetic party, she even bought me a dress. It was a long red dress. It was heart shaped, and it showed a lot of cleavage maybe too much for my preference. Kisara was so excited that she even bought Nikkia a shiny short purple dress. We were really going to this lame party after all. I grunted when I saw Nikkia already dressed and her hair done.

"You do know we ARE leaving pretty soon right?"Nikkia announced, "And try to look a little excited okay?"

"You guys look amazing!" Kisara said happily, while she was leaving her room and looking at herself in a mirror. She frowned when she saw that I was still in my jeans. "You are going to get up right now, because Vladimir went through so much trouble getting you a date." I got in order to not argue with her. I just put on the red dress, but Kisara started to do my hair. She got mad when I refused.

"It's not like we're going to a school dance or prom."I complained while she was doing my makeup. I hated feeling like a princess, so weak and vulnerable. I am not like that, well not anymore. "So let's go before I reconsider going." I was heading for the door, when the telephone rang. Nikkia practically ran to pick it up. She giggled and it almost made me vomit.

"He's waiting for us outside!" Nikkia announced sounding just like Kisara. I was angry, its not like we could walk by ourselves, I walked every night by myself. When we went downstairs, there was a shiny white porsche waiting and grey 1976 mustang. I had to admit that the cars were pretty cool. Then we heard a another car starting to slow down and park behind the white porsche. It was a nice black Ferrari, my dream car. A guy started to come out.

"Hey sorry I am late, there was an accident and well some traffic,"He quickly explained, which told me he was lying. Probably hesitated to come or not to this party. Vladimir and the other boy got out.

"Hey ladies these are my friends, and also your dates," Vladimir announced to us. "This here is Samuel, and the guy who just came late is Dimitri." Dimitri gave us a lame and phony grin.

"Pleasure to have made acquaintance with you ladies," Samuel said all formally. I was holding in a laugh, while he took my hand and kissed it. He was too uptight for my taste, he was probably meant for Kisara. Apparently my date was Late Dimitri, and I couldn't be more excited than before. I was at least happy being inside such an awesome car like this. I could already see this party was going to be boring and long. I could hear he also curse under his breathe, but quickly looked at me happy.

"Hi you guys welcome to my party!" Apparently the birthday girl shouted over the music. Kisara gave her the present and she thanked her. I guess she either didn't see or cared about us taking other uninvited guests just as long as they were cute. Vladimir and Nikkia were standing next to each other laughing. Some people were playing some old arcade games and whatnot. I saw Joey and his friends coming through the door just arriving. I saw Joey's girlfriend and cringed with jealousy.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked me not seeming to care, so I didn't answered.

"Hey its Adena!" Tristan announced and I seriously wanted to hide. "Who is your date huh?" I saw Mai whisper something in his ear. I wanted to punch her. I could sense Dimitri's awkwardness as well.

"A friend of mine." I pulled him to leave, but he stayed strong.

"I'm actually her boyfriend, We met at Moscow. I am so glad to meet her friends," Dimitri shook hands with Tristan. Then we left. I could see he was having fun pretending to be my boyfriend.

"Look we're only a couple for tonight so don't get comfortable," I whispered to him low in his ear.

"I'm sorry I thought you were into me. I thought we were going to start to make plans to get back at my place right after the party," He spoke very huskily in my ear, and the hair in the back of my spine stood up. He placed his tongue on my ear, and I felt something I never felt before. I shuddered with mixed emotion. I knew he felt that he was dominant over me, but I never let a guy do that anymore. The DJ started to play some cool songs, but I didn't feel like dancing. Joey and Mai were dancing, and the last thing I wanted to do was be near him. We were just leaning against a wall looking cool and chill.

"So are you an assassin?" Dimitri randomly asked casually. I had to look at him because I could not believe he asked me that question. "Ok fine don't answer that question, Answer this one: Were you and blonde over there a couple?" He poked his chin towards Joey.

"No we weren't" I truthfully answered.

"Good , You are too good for him in every way possible ,"He was touching my waist. I once again felt the same sensation. I felt he was mocking me. I ignored him, and I guess that made him mad. He took me by my arm and dragged me to the dancefloor. I was astonished that he dared to do that. I knew he didn't love this song so much to drag me like that. He started to pull me closer to him and we started to dance. I kept staring at him, and then we bumped into Joey and Mai. He kept dancing acting like it was no big deal. Then he pulled me really close to his chest and my nose touched his. For once in my life I felt scared and helpless. He kissed with a lot of strength and no regret. I felt like it was a dream, I finally had my first kiss. Dimitri acted like it was no big deal. He saw that Joey didn't care so he ducked me and kissed me again. However this time he kissed me longer and added some tongue action. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joey look at me, and I turned red. I knew more people saw me kiss him, and I didn't feel ashamed.

**Kisara POV**

I later heard that Adena kissed Dimitri, probably next week, I was so focused on Seto going through the front door that I didn't see the big moment. I was so surprised that Seto came that I got up and left my date chatting. He looked so handsome and professional.

"Hello Kaiba," I bowed and tried not to blush. He looked surprised that somebody was actually talking to him.

"Hello Kisara," Seto responded seriously. He looked lost or alone. I asked him if he would sit next me. He was unsure at first but I persuaded him to follow. My date looked angry at me for leaving him. I completely forgot my date's name , I felt awkward trying to introduce him.

"Kaiba this is Saul," I announced. Saul shook hands with Seto.

"Sorry my actual name is Samuel, not Saul like was initially introduced," SAMUEL added. Now I felt ashamed that I forgot his name, I felt bad for ditching my date. I got up and took Seto to get some food. Samuel looked at me like I was mad. I was getting tired of Samuel talking about his medical career , and his favorite books.

"Here you are Seto, some spaghetti." He stared at me like I cussed or something.

"Did you just call me Seto?" He promptly asked me, " Only Mokuba calls me that."

"I am very sorry." I started to apologize.

"It is quite fine it's just that it sounds awkward that someone else calls me that," Seto he looked around to see if anyone was around. "It is quite unfair that our school uniform takes your natural beauty." I blushed and looked at him.

"I thought it was illegal for bosses to flirt with their employees," I joked.

"Not if you are Seto Kaiba," He sneered .He put some strand of hair behind my ear and smiled. He got close to my lips but he retreated. I didn't.

**Nikkia POV**

The party was a huge success for me. Vladimir and I were hitting it off. Nothing could get us off the dancefloor. He was a really good dancer. I wanted him to kiss me so bad, but for some strange reason he wouldn't. Even when I was in the car with him alone he didn't make a move. I felt that he was restricted from kissing me. Maybe it was an Assassin thing.

The day in which the Duel tournament was handing out their invitations came and everybody was excited. Joey was acting all confident about himself, but the only person I knew that was going to be invited was Yugi. We were all waiting for the representative to come through the door, and each time somebody came in and it was a student that just came back from using the bathroom we sighed with disappointment. Then the door opened and revealed a young man and lady carrying silver cylinders.

"Hello Domino City High School, You are lucky to have several people invited to Dragon Corp. Duel Tournament," The young man with glasses announced, " We have created our own holographic invitation in these 'cool' cylinders. So please Margaret announce the winners or invitees."

"First up is Yugi Moto!" The large breasts, tall, slender woman ( has to be Merchandise) announced, " Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Vladimir Nikov, and Yulia Balkov." Everyone except Vladimir and I understood that I was threatened to participate.

"Sir, There is no Yulia Balkov in this class, in matter of fact she is a world famous Russian duelist that is suppose to be retired," Kisara responded after her confusion.

"My mistake it says: Yulia Balkov or also known as Nikkia Barcha." The whole class looked at me and I stared at Vladimir who would not look at me. I got up and received my invitation. I never intended for anybody to find out I was Yulia, I just wanted to be plain me.


End file.
